In our day to day life, a user heavily relies on his/her instincts before taking any business decision. Electronic machines like computer help the user to find information which might help speed up decision making. In doing so, the electronic machine has limited or no understanding of the user's manner of making decisions or user's particular goals while looking for information. Human interaction with machine is enabled through a software application hosted on the electronics machine which provides a user interface. In order to facilitate decision-making, a human interaction system is needed that understands the user, makes sense of user's utterances during interaction, and allows users to arrive at the best decision much faster than what is possible in current systems.